heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Fru Fru
Fru Fru is an arctic shrew from the 2016 Disney computer-animated feature film Zootopia. She is the daughter of the feared crime lord, Mr. Big, but she possesses a kind heart compared to her father. Background Personality Fru Fru lives a luxurious lifestyle courtesy of being spoiled by her father. She poses as a stereotype spoiled girl, her hobbies including hanging out with friends, shopping, trends, and having good looks. However, she is not a narcissist, nor does she exhibit any antagonistic traits whatsoever. Unlike her father, Fru Fru is extremely social and sweet. She was quick to view Judy Hopps as her friend after she saved her life, even going as far as to name her daughter after the bunny cop. While grateful that her father spends money to make her happy, she disapproves of his criminal activities. Nevertheless, she has been shown to return his affections, and the two share a healthy relationship as Mr. Big. Physical Appearance Fru Fru is an arctic shrew with tan fur and a pink nose. She has large black hair and light blue eyes. When in Little Rodentia, Fru Fru was wearing a green dress with dark green clovers on it, the dress also has a dark teal strap tied into a knot. She was also wearing a necklace, bracelets, and a pair of earrings. At her home during her wedding night, Fru Fru was seen in a white wedding dress and a wreath on the back of her hair with white flowers on it. When Judy and Nick returned to Tundratown with Duke to interrogate him with Mr. Big's help, Fru Fru was in a maternity dress with the colors that matches with her first dress, only instead of clovers on it, the dress had small dark green leaves. The dress also had a olive green strap tied into a knot. Appearances Zootopia One day, Fru Fru is shopping in Little Rodentia with her friends, when suddenly a runaway donut sign is about to land on top of her. Thankfully, Officer Judy Hopps manages to catch the donut before Fru Fru is hit. Then, the bunny compliments her hair. The next night during Fru Fru's wedding, Fru Fru walks in on her father about to "ice" Judy and Nick Wilde. She expresses her disapproval to her father, as he had promised not to ice anyone on her wedding night. During the argument, she recognizes Judy and informs her father of the role the bunny played in saving her the other day, which results in Mr. Big sparing Judy and Nick's lives. The unlikely duo are then invited as guests to Fru Fru's wedding, which goes without any further incident. Later on, Judy and Nick come to Mr. Big for help, who threatened to ice Duke Weaselton if he did not tell them where he was sending night-howler flowers to. Fru Fru is present during this exchange, during which she reveals that she is pregnant and tells Judy, whom her father has designated a godmother to his future granddaughter, that she will name her child after her; much to the rabbit's delight. During the end credits, Fru Fru (still pregnant with her unborn daughter) is seen with her father at Gazelle's concert, dancing together on Koslov's palms. Other Appearances In a promotional video, Fru Fru is texting her father, who appears to be in the midst of icing animals again, much to her chagrin. This misconception, however, is merely a result of auto-correct. Trivia * Fru Fru's voice actress, Leah Latham, works as a production supervisor at the Walt Disney Animation Studios. * Her name is never spoken in the film. * Unlike the other arctic shrews (excluding her father), and the rodents, Fru Fru's eyes aren't dotted. Category:Characters Category:Zootopia characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Rodents Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Daughters